Harry Potter and the New Live
by breizhcatalonia93
Summary: What if Harry Potter would have been moved to another country instead of being delivered to the Dursley's? What if this country had been South Africa and both magical and muggle worlds were crossed in that country and plus, during most of the duration of the relate, during the apartheid era on south africa? If you want a mixed relate, you have it here. Any reviews are welcome ;)
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark, cold winter, in a farm near Pretoria in 1981, South Africa had become a haven for British refugees of the first magical war that hat broked up since Lord Voldemort started to grab power and allies, known as the Death Eaters. The situation in the country for wizards, anyway, was not good as well, the Government kept them on a close eye because they had demonstrated to be actively implicated in the Struggle against the apartheid system that the government had extended to the whole muggle and wizard populations of the nation. As the Ministry of Magic of South Africa was collaborationist to the muggle government in which apartheid means. The whole situation, though, was to be changed by the arrival of a little recently orphan baby, the only known survivor till 1981 of the Death Curse. His name was Harry and he was the son of Lily and James Potter, two members of a secret society whose mission was to fight against the worst dark wizard that Britain had ever seen. No one there did can explain itself what had happened, because the whole house was ruined, the second-time pregnant mother and the father were both killed without any sign of Violence, as the Death Curse caused no visible hits, but the baby, the only in so much time, was miraculously alive. Decisions had to be made.

A cat of serious looking had been all the day near the farm but no one seemed to have seen her presence, the cat's mission was observe how the family was and how the baby would live after its parents dead. She was convinced that they had chosen the perfect decision, Harry would grow up in a wizard family that will care of him and love him as a child of their own, as in fact, it was to be because he was only one year old.

During the day, the cat observed the future adoptive mother and father doing his habitual duties, they were a family that will not pass easily as a wizard family, because, even if they were pure-blood, they worked peacefully and quietly as farmers. While doing no magic work altough they were wizards and had been educated at Vensterburg South African School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the one and only school of magic in South Africa and used magic always in their daily life. They were great players of quidditch also and both had been in their respective teams of their houses in school.

They were no famous people.

-Sweetheart, I think its time to go sleep, we've had a rough day today with the animals and I think tomorrow we will have a surprise outside, said François, the tall, blonde afrikaner men.

- What?-said Vanina- his wife? what surprise? Its nice or bad?

- Its about what we talked of children some weeks ago, it's in certain way, a duty we have to fulfill-said he.

Ok-she said.

Next day it was still dark at 6:00 in the morning when Vanina get to have her daily walking around the farm, she took her wand preventing any attack that could happen on behalf to what her husband told she. She, like the man of his life, was a blonde and tall woman, she used to have his long-till waist hair putted up in a topknot over her head, as she was a very religious women and only had her hair without a topknot in very special occasion or when she wanted to look more attractive than what she habitually was. Her inacessible ice-blue eyes were open.

As she walked and completed her walking, when she returned home and was to enter the house, she almost got paralized.

A baby inside a sleeping bag was sleeping profoundly and he had a scar on the front with the shape of a thunder, it seemed to be recent, and it contained a note which she would read later, she took the baby inside the home where François was waiting with the breakfast at the table.


	2. Chapter 2

-Wha..., What's that, asked Vanina almost crying by a blend of feelings she had.

- Our duty, our first child, No less than Albus Dumbeldore left to us the duty of breeding him as a son, he thought that it was better for him to grow up in a distant ambiance to the one in which his family was, but, in a magical ambiance after all.

- And, why did he choose us? I mean, we're a normal family, we're no famous.-said she

- That's precisely why did he choose us, he searched for a country that was far from Britain and the most normal family he can find, and we resulted to be. He contacted myself by a secret letter with the seal of the British Ministry of Magic , and I accepted, and knowing you want to have childs, but not sure if you wanted to be pregnant, I did accept that duty on behalf of us, he has now no other place to go.-said François

- I do accept that duty, said Vanina, but we'll have more childs, we'll give him the family that he can't have had. We'll not tell him anything related to the death of his parents or his scar untill he is ten years old, one year before his Ingress in Hogwarts. We'll explain him that their parents died in an explosion and that his scar is result of that. But we will have to get a work if we have children of our own and sell the farm terrains and animals to others.

Harry had not still waked up of his profound dream, he did not know that far milles away, people was cheering he, that they were making toast in his honour "For Harry Potter, the boy who lived¡", celebrating voldemort had gone for once and forever. He did not know that he was to pass the next hours in the arms of two afrikaner farmers. He did not know that they would treat as their own, he will not know nothing about the death of his parents, or that he was to be in the arms of a caring mother who would breed him instead of passing the next ten years with uncles that would not love them.

-Wakker word, my liefde ( wake up, my love)- heard harry in afrikaans, the language in what he was brought up. Ten years had passed since the tears of him waked up her adoptive mother and she breed him with her breast for the first time. Not knowing why, this image was strangely familiar to Harry altough she didn't know why it remembered. He only rmembered that his mother was there and little more. Ten years had passed since Harry was delibered by an escort of the order of the phoenix by an special flu network introduced by the South African ministry of magic and travelled by broom from Bloemfontein , where the Ministry was situated, to the farm in the outsides of Pretoria where he had lived the last ten years.

Knewing that his mother didn't care of that, he didn't move and stayed some minutes more in the bed, since the delicious flavour of the breakfast came into his room.

It was a hot summer morning and he and his family where all in short t-shirt and trousers, her mother wearing a texan mini-skirt and a tyrants song. Harry was to attend what he will be his last incomplete course of at the Vensterburg school Elementary witchraft and wizardry,something like a magical-pre school into which childs can go in South Africa prior to going to the normal school with the same name, with the only difference that the pre-school was not an intern school like Hogwarts in Britain or the higher level of Vensterburg in SA. And Harry was going to dissapear together with her mother for going into the school. Harry was accostumed till apparitions since he was 7 years old when he went to watch a rugby match ( a muggle sport that his parents liked so much, as they were quite aware of the muggle society by his previous work of farmers. As François was going to work in the National Quidditch and Other Magical Sports Board, the departament of magical sports of the ministry of magic of south africa. Harry was to discover a truth that had haad been kept to him, because harry had been dropped of his real name and named Bramsten van Pienaar (the family surname) for his security, and an special magimorphic charm was practiced on his scar just after he entered the Pienaar's house.


	3. Chapter 3

-_Departement van magiese Sport van Suid-Afrika, by die kantore van die Zwerkbal liga van Suid-Afrika en Suidwes-Afrika, die gobstones amptelike klub, die departement van besems regulasies, en die kantore van alle Zwerkbal spanne van Suid-Afrika en Suidwes-Afrika._- said the neutral woman voice announcing that François and his workmates had arrived to his destiny.

-Morning, François, said to him a man called-Bok

-Morning, Bok, what's up with those informs on the Quidditch League?

- It looks bad, it seems that the Windhoek Adler go first in the league thanks to a combination of broom sabotage, tortures, and corruption of officials of the league, but it's not sure, the accusers, the Cape Town Quafflepunchers are known for celebrating their victories flying outside the legal restricted limits by the ministry and over the muggle towns, if Pretoria knows it, we're fired.

-Wow , said the other, it seems that we will never have a quiet season, last year was the same, wasn't it?

-Yeah, with other teams, but same at the end.

-OK Mate, Precisely now I have to contact the referee's board to see who wants to arbitrate a match between those too, you know, it's a Quidditch classical game here in the country.

After another flare-up of asphyxia in which Harry didn't almost can breath, both mother and son appeared themselves in the Outisdes of the Vensterburg Pre-School of Magic, and after a loving kiss of his mother, Harry entered the school without knowing what would be of him after the end of the day.

- Please children, pay your most attention to me today, because today is the last day of the course and today is the most important lesson of it. We're going to learn about Harry Potter, the boy who lived, anyone knows what is Godric Valley?- Said Chloé, a tanned, long hair Jew South African women of Muggle origin who had escaped Fascist France during the occupation by part of Germany with only two days and that demonstrated its first signal of magic power in her blood at three months, making a toy coming to her when she did can't had it with his hands.

Godric Valley... thinked Harry, this name was strangely familiar to them, he even did associate Halloween to that name, not knowing why, and he also had the memory of a Broom in it.

-Yes teacher¡ Said Alexander- A Coloured white of a half-black half-white family. It was the place where Harry Potter Survived to the attack of Lord Voldemort (in SA, the name did not suscite any reactions like in Britain) and their parents got killed by him.

In this moment, another glance of memories came out to Harry's mind, the young, blonde , and slim guy that didn't know who was he because a charm for changing the colour of his hair had been changed also when she was delivered to Pienaar's. He remembered a scream, just a scream, he was not sure if it was from male or female, but it was very defined.

-Bramsten... BRAMSTEN¡ could you stop to play with your Filibuster bengals and pay attention to me, if you want to have a Notable mark this time you will have to pay attention.

-Oh , teacher, I just think that I will automatically had this mark because i always make noticeable myself in clase-said he, and a general laugh flooded the class.

-Well, seems you are already on holidays but today I must tell to all to you, my children, that we might have the boy who lived here.

The moment was coming and Harry Remembered another thing, a green light flash, with the moments passing, something very strange was occuring in Harrys mind.

-Bramsten, come here, told Chloé to Harry, for knowing how to welcome the boy who lived, you must know how to cast the magimorphic charm, I am one, so I will make it to you, right?

Even if he was shy for that things, Harry walked slowly till the place where the similing teacher was and stood quietly.

-_Magimorphia¡-_ Said Chloé, and Harry started to feel a bunch of sensations in his body, something was surgeing in his front, his hair was turning black at the mirror, his eyes green.

He saw Harry Potter reflected on the mirror.

On He.

Something very painful was succeding in Harry's mind.


	4. Chapter 4

As he glanced at the mirror and looked to himself, he started to think, it simply was impossible, but at the same time more memories started to come to his mind

Now the green light was much more clear.

Now he remembered the person who castered the green light had a cold, non sympathetic laugh, and that a woman screamed something, the words came to his mind:

- No¡ Not to Harry¡ Please take me instead of he, I beg you mercy¡

and the other voice that Harry remembered now said something like:

- Get out, you stupid girl, it's my last warning, you can live...

Another begging and then the words: -_ Avada Kedavra¡_

And all Finished.

-Bramsten, you are not you-said Chloé, you are Harry Potter, you were carried here to South Africa when you were only one year for being grow and breed up in a magical family,you were brought here because you had no magical family and leaving you with the last muggle family that you it lefted to you was the worst thing that the Order of the Phoenix could do with you.

After a shocking day at the school, Harry was waiting for his adoptive mother outside the school with his newly impressed friends by the revelation of his identity, then finally she arrived.

- Mum...-he said, I want you to know that, even after all this, you continue being my mother with all that things that have been revealed today

- Honey... I am very sad because of that, we and François have been hidding the truth to you during years, and now I think is my time to tell you what has occured during all that years. Let's go to the Broomstick ( a famous pub in Ventersburg, the town where the school was situaded.

After mother and son entered into the pub and into a private room, Vanina started to explain all to his adoptive son.

- In the early 1970's, a wizard that before his ascent to the power was known as Tom Riddle m started to grab more and more power and allies. He believed in a mania which consisted that only the wizards, and only the pure blood wizards, concretly, had the right to live and to dominate this world. He started to kill all the people who opposed he in Britain, he even killed pure-blood wizards that were against his ideas and its way of thinking, he didn't believe in the good or the bad, only the power and the people that was to debile for have it, and that those people should be eliminated. They were very dark times, and your father and mother were part of a secret society called the order of the phoenix whose goal was eradicate Voldemort, but they didn't have you, and here is where I want to arrive. On the Halloween night of 1981, when you were only one year old, Voldemort went to the House when you and your parents lived, in Godric Valley, (which of Petter Pettigrew was the secret keeper. Sirius Black, your godfather, was to be the secret keeper but he on his own convinced the Potter's to name Pettigrew as his secret keeper, but, altough he was in the order of the phoenix, he was a traitor. He told Voldemort were your parent's house was.) and killed your father and your mother for being part of the order of the phoenix, no one seemed to be capable of stopping it, but what he not explained himself is that you will survive, a prophecy made 1 year before you were born said that thou who can stop voldemort was to be born of who had challenged him three times, and you were not the only possible, but you will know that when it is the time. No one , though, my dear, expected that prophecy to come true and no one expected that anybody will survive, but after your parents were killed the curse that Voldemort made to kill you reboted to him. You're not going to Vensterburg South African School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will go to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts?, Oh mum¡, this is incredible, I have been dreaming about that school since I can remember¡, but, how comes that I am going here?

-You are signed up there since you were born, everytime that a wizard born in Britain is Born, a special quill in Hogwarts detects it. We will have to buy all your equipment for the first term and we'll have to go to London for that.

At the following day, Harry was so emotioned that he get up at 5:00 in the morning, they had to go to Britain by muggle transport system, by plane concretly, as some muggles from other parts of Britain who had to come to Hogwarts and therefore to the King's Cross Station, ant it was to be a long travel.

His Father François waked him up and they went to the Pretoria International airport after having the breakfast.

After a long, sleepy travel of eight hours by flight, they arrived at London Heathrow Airport dressed like muggles, and they prepared for the big day, they were to be stationed at the Leaking Cauldron before Harry made his buys for the new course of Hogwarts.

-It must be..., ah, I did never understood those british , said Vanina in a sweet way ( she loved so much the british, but she did not understood her methods of blocking magic to muggles, as SA was quite less densely populated), One here..., two down... and three high, ok, Harry, welcome to the Diagon Alley.

A bunch of tents he had never seen, altough he was a wizard, because access to magical shops was restricted in South Africa till the age of 11, in a imitation by the Ministry of Magic from SA following the strict and rigid morality of its muggle counterpart government. Racing Brooms, Potions, Ollivander's... Harry will have desired to have eight eyes to can observe all what was there.

After the Impatience of Harry for buying all what he needed for hogwarts and having buying his wand at ollivander's ( curious, very curious, because it was her sister that made you that scar, said ollivanders, they went to the Leaky Cauldron again for past their last night in London before Harry was going to Hogwarts, before the big day.


	5. Chapter 5

The big day had arrived, Harry waked up early again but not so much like the last time. The train was to depart at 11:00 in the morning, and Harry was to know there his best friends in the coming years and forever. At 11:00 they were there, in the station of King's Cross, He didn't see any promenade with the the number 9 and ¾ , but his parents guided themselves to a big wall between the rails 9 and 10.

After the instructions of his parents on how to make it into the wall, he reached the Hogwarts express, a mignificent, scarlett-red told train who was stopped waiting for all the students , and for so much, for its first time, to the most important magical school of Europe.

As he was waving to her parents for not seeing them in 9 months, a red-haired guy appeared in his wagon

- Can I sit here?-he said-it's all packed

- Yeah, said Harry. By the way, what's your name?

- Ron, Ron Weasley, who are you?

-I am Harry, Harry Potter.

- For god's sake¡ are you really him... I mean, are you really you?, you have the scar there? asked Ron, and Harry showed the scar.

- Do you remember anything of You-Know-Who?

-Nope, I don't know nothing about Voldemort, he said, only memories which I want not to explain now about certain things.

As the travel was going more and more far, the day was changing very often, as in a time was raining and dark and sometimes the sun illuminated all the wagons. A sweet old woman passed by for offer them a lots of variety of sweets, food, etc, etc, Harry asked for a little bit from all things, because in SA he was not used to this type of food, as it was very different.

During the middle of the travel, a girl called called Hermione Granger passed by to ask with a shy guy called Neville if they had seen a sape called Trevor that was lost. A memorable incident succeeded when Hermione saw Ron playing with his third-hand want and wanted him to make magic and nothing occured.

A not-knew, deep, strong, and sympathetic voice elevated over the bunch of to-be students:

- First year ones, here, please¡

Don't knew why, that voice was quite comfortable for Harry and after that man would be one of its best friends.

Potter, Harry.

-Gryffindor¡ Said the Sorting Hat when it touched Harry's Head.

An exclamation of joy rebounded over all the Great Hall, as Harry was in the old house of his parents and in the same house that Ron and Hermione.

Then the great hall tables were fulfilled with delicious meats, and, after a great banquet, the students went to sleep.

Meanwhile, in South Africa, to where its parents had returned, no one knew that the adoptive mother of Harry Potter was being tortured by the muggle police because having tried to stop a massacre of a black illegal township by the South African police. She had been disposessed of her wand and naked by the muggle police, who was trying to extrait from her something of magic.


	6. Chapter 6

She had been disposessed of her wand by the muggle police, who was trying to extrait from her something of magic. She had the dubious honour of being the first white, witch, and woman in the Robben Island prison, where another fighting spirit was incarcerated since long time ago.

His Name was Nelson Mandela, which, in the coming years, will be tagged as by the magical South African and Namibian world as the "Muggle Harry Potter".

She had, though time to send a patronus before being catched to François who organized a massive escape from the prison, that managed to get Mandela out and hide him in their house. With a scar that crossed all her face in a diagonal line, Vanina looked now as a more defiant women than ever, but she still didn't know what magical history had prepared for her.

As the history continued gong in Hogwarts, Harry had made its first classes, met Hagrid in person, and create a bound with another witch which will not have been created if it was not by some troll in the dungeons who ruined completely the Halloween night at the school. That was a point which will mark Harry's life because that witch, called Hermione Granger, was the first to think that Professor Quirrell was not who he apparently said to be.

The first year continued to go through the time with the first christmas in which Harry got presents, snowball fights, new year celebration, and the first exams of Harry and the rest of the trio. Harry will never, in the coming years, remember how he had made for remember such a quantity of study. But this is not the topic on here.

Early in spring, the challenges came and Hogwarts started to be not as safe as it has been during 11 years. The trio had finally discovered who Quirrell was and prepared to challenge him, as they knew who he was, they could beat him by not necessarily going to the dungeons of the school were the mirror of Erised was hiden.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to the dispatch of Quirrell which Hermione opened with a contundent "Alohomora¡", and got paralyzed after seeing the double face that she had in front of her. It was You-Know-Who in person coming out the face of a shy professor, which, even if they more or less knew that he was not who he apparented to be, they did not expected Voldemort to be there, there was no conversation, Harry put himself in front of his two friends and Voldemort touched his face at the same time that his hands and body started to de-integrate.

Harry glanced without his glasses and saw something moving, it was..., the snitch¡, that Harry tried to catch, but he didn't achieve that. Then he saw someone putting her glasses on, it was Dumbledore, the Headmaster.

They have had a long conversation in which the headmaster had told Harry the importance of love, where the loved ones that have leaved us live, why the philosopher's stone was destroyed, and much more things, but still a big surprise had to come, Gryffindor will win the House cup after a series of changes of points attributed to Gryffindor house by the value of Harry Potter confronment to Lord Voldemort, Hermione Granger for discovering it, Neville Longbottom for trying to confront the fighters against Voldemort, and Ron Weasley for being a so caring friend of both Harry and Hermione.

After the biggest celebration that Harry had ever seen , it was the time to return to King's Cross station in London, where Harry didn't know how his adoptive mother will be waiting for him, together with his adoptive father, and also without knowing what his family fate would have been if he was not delivered to his adoptive afrikaaner family in South Africa.

The Train was stopping his speed and finally stopped right in the end of the 9 ¾ platform, then all students started to loudly and with calm going down of the Hogwarts express, but Harry had already seen his mother with (like him) a scar in the face.

- Hallo, sweetie, soos jy kan sien, ek is 'n nuwe vrou.-said Vanina in Afrikaans

- Wat... Wat het jou?- replied Harry.


End file.
